injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper (Injustice: Evil Among Us)
|} "I am back from the dead. But sooner or later, you'll be one of the dead." Biography Injustice: Evil Among Us Gabriel Reyes '''was once the leader of Blackwatch, a division of Overwatch that deals with covert operations. But before Overwatch and Blackwatch, Gabriel was a Los Angeles-born senior officer in the US military. He enlisted in the nation's Soldier Enhancement Program and became best friends with Jack Morrison, later known as Soldier: 76. The two soon joined Overwatch together. After the Omnic Crisis was settled, Gabriel became Blackwatch's head and Jack became a Strike Commander in Overwatch. However, jealousy appeared within him due to the public attention Jack got. He organized a rebellion later on against Overwatch, and fighting erupted in the Swiss Headquarters of the organization. The fight caused the base's explosion however, with Jack and Gabriel considered dead. But the two survived, apparently, but Gabriel suffered a deathly fate. He narrowly survived, but his cells were altered to decay and regenerate at an increased rate. Taking the persona of '''Reaper, Reyes then hunted down former Overwatch agents, working with other terrorist cells at times, as well. A botched mission in Egypt later on became a gateway to Reaper's entrance to a whole new world of villainy. Reyes was abducted by the embodiment of evil, Chaos, to this universe where other psychopaths and villainous mercenaries like him dwell. But Reyes was told that he's abducted later than the rest of the villains. And as such, Reyes sought to gain an answer to his abduction, and eliminate the one that teleported him here. Events of Injustice: Evil Among Us TBA Injustice: Evil Among Us Reaper is the second yearly seasonal character that can be gained by players by playing the Tag Team Tournament, succeeding the Lord of Apokolips, Darkseid. Like Darkseid, Reaper is only given away to the top 100 players in the tournament. But, Reaper can be purchased for 30,000 credits after the Tag Team Tournament season is over. He debuts in a cinematic trailer released by 50A Studios a day before the Tag Team Tournament starts. An unusually agressive character, Reaper focuses on rapidly attacking the enemy, overwhelming slower ones and slowly eating away their health as the match goes on. But what sets Reaper apart from other playable characters in the game is the fact that, ignoring Reverse-Flash, Reaper is abnormally fast and his health bar only goes at 180% instead of the normal 200%. But if Reverse-Flash is brought up, Reaper's dash speed is actually faster than him. His dash also can be considered a part of his special moves and is capable of getting chained with his other attacks due to its unique property of being able to phase through the enemy, passing through him/her smoothly. Other than his lesser health, another price that sets Reaper back is the fact that he is one of the harder characters to master in the game. With his moveset revolving around trying to get close to the enemy or escaping from the enemy using his Shadow Step, which is unbelievably hard against experienced players once tried. Escaping may not be too hard, but getting close to the enemy is dangerous and risky due to his relatively small health bar. But when used properly, Reaper is nearly unstoppable and unbeatable. Character Trait *'The Reaping': Coming from his player character's own passive ability in Overwatch, Reaper compensates his lower-than-average health by being able to regain his health after depleting the first 100% of the enemy's health bar. When Reaper defeats the enemy for the first time, a red orb, or known in Overwatch as a Soul Globe, appears in the middle of the stage. If Reaper gets to the orb first, he will regain 15% health back. If Reaper still has full health, the orb will briefly enhance his already-phenomenal speed by 3%. *'Wraith Form' (Passive): Being composed of seemingly ghostly matter, Reaper is capable of assuming a gaseous form temporarily to pass through his enemy unharmed, and untouched. Reaper's natural dash allows him to phase through enemies in contact. Not just that, projectiles and other attacks, even such as Critical Strikes, throws, and Super Moves cannot get him. Reaper can immediately chain other attacks with his dash but performs it at a slower speed, unless meter burned. Special Moves Throw *Reaper kicks the enemy's knee, sending them on their knees before Reaper jumps up to him/her. He leaps high up the air and blasts the enemy with his shotguns, sending him/her flying back. Character Selection Screen *When the fighters are prepared, Reaper attacks the enemy by blasting him/her with his shotguns. Combo Breaker *Reaper breaks his enemy's attack chain by blasting out his Hellfire Shotguns. Clash *Reaper holds his enemy back with both of his arms. If he succeeds in the Clash, Reaper punches the enemy before jumping up and shooting him/her with his shotguns. Critical Strike *'That's Why They Call me the Reaper': Reaper grabs his enemy's arm and breaks it. After that, he kicks the enemy back and delivers a multitude of shotgun blasts while walking towards them. Reaper then jumps up the enemy and breaks their neck before slamming them down over his head. Super Move * Death Blossom: Reaper starts the attack by connecting the move with a blast from his shotguns. If the blast connects, Reaper then phases through the enemy and performs a series of attacks with both his shotguns and martial arts skills. After that Reaper leaps up via the enemy, stomping his/her face before finishing the move by delivering multiple shotgun blasts that fire at breakneck speeds. This Super Move is a modification of his Ultimate in Overwatch. Introduction * If opponent speaks first, Reaper materializes into the stage and strikes a pose with his shotguns. After the enemy delivers his/her first line, Reaper then aims both of his shotguns while speaking before the enemy finishes the interaction. * If Reaper speaks first, he enters the stage by walking menacingly with some smoke-like substance covering his feet, delivering his line. After the enemy responds, Reaper wraps up the interaction by loading his shotguns and getting prepared to fight. Outro *Reaper turns around from the enemy, glaring at the camera menacingly. Then he de-materializes himself out of the stage, walking while his body seemingly disintegrates slowly. Five seconds after doing so, the camera turns itself around and Reaper is seen busting out of nowhere with his shotguns blasted at the camera, breaking it and ending his outro. Ending Alternate Costumes Achievements *'Death Walks Among You': Win 100 matches in Multiplayer mode with Reaper. *'Die, Die, DIE!': Execute 50 enemies in Multiplayer mode. *'I'm Not the One With a Statue': Win 20 matches as Reaper in the map King's Row. *'Have I Killed You Before?': Kill the same person 5 times as Reaper in Multiplayer. Category:Villains Category:Coolot1 Category:Males Category:Gadget Users